


As The Scene Unfolds

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mishalecki friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Skype, bit of Destiel, filming process, j2 friendship - Freeform, mentions of their kids, their wives and friends are supportive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jackles.”<br/>Jensen hummed as he took a bit out of his food. Misha smirks and throws a wink at Jensen. Jensen responds by poking at his side.<br/>“You’re professing your love to me.”<br/>Jensen started coughing. He wipes his mouth with a towel as he swallows the rest of his food. He looks at Jared who just shrugs.<br/>“What?”<br/>Misha handed the open script to him and pointed at the script. Jensen read it once, twice, maybe even a third time. His eyes widen comically.<br/>“Why?”<br/>Misha stared at him curiously.<br/>“Have you not seen how we look on camera?”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profess Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Appreciated!

Jensen sits at the edge of the table, along with Jared, Misha, and a few other co-stars. They all look to the door as Thomas Wright, Robbie Thompson, Jeremy Carver, and other producers make their way into the room. A script gets passed out around the table, it reads:

**_Supernatural_** _:_ _08x17- Goodbye Stranger_ tentative script.

Jeremy stands up and gathers the attention of the room.

“Hello, and welcome. I’m glad to see some of our guest stars back. Let's get started.”

The cast and crew all look around the room, smiling and greeting the late comers as the walk in. Jeremy opens the script and sits down at the head of the table next to Thomas and Robbie. Robbie looks around the room.

“Just as a reminder, we are here today to find a finalized schedule to set up film days. All rehearsals, group, individual, or otherwise will be up to you and your fellow cast members. We will have on set rehearsals once sets are pulled together and lighting cues are needed. Thank you. And let's make this episode a great one.”

The hour goes by faster than expected. All the filming orders in place and they are free to go. Jensen, Jared, and Misha walk out together scripts in hand. Jared wacks Jensen’s arm with his script, making Jensen look up at him.

“You are going to end up falling.”

Jensen closes the script as he pushes into Jared, making Jared laugh. Misha laughs as he witnesses his best friends play fighting. They get to the set’s food tent, stopping their fighting and getting in line. They find a table and sit as Jared just sets his food down.

“Be right back.”

Both Misha and Jensen watch as Jared gets back in line with another plate already in hand.

“How can he eat that much?”

Jensen laughs at Misha’s comment.

“He burns it off a lot, dude’s pretty active.”

Misha smiles as Jared returns with his second plate and three drinks in his other hand.

“Well yeah, that and he’s a bottomless pit.”

He hands them to both Jensen and Misha.

“Thanks.”

Jared mumbles a “no problem”  as he chews on his food. As they eat, they go over the first few pages of the script. They read the first scene, Jensen laughing at the action lines, Misha throwing him a confused look.

“Oh the fans are going to hate Amanda.”

Misha is flipping through the script when something catches his eye. The climactic scene was a fight scene between Dean and Cas. Nothing new, they’ve fought before. What intrigued his was one of Jensen’s last lines.

“Jackles.”

Jensen hummed as he took a bit out of his food. Misha smirks and throws a wink at Jensen. Jensen responds by poking at his side.

“You’re professing your love to me.”

Jensen started coughing. He wipes his mouth with a towel as he swallows the rest of his food. He looks at Jared who just shrugs.

“What?”

Misha handed the open script to him and pointed at the script. Jensen read it once, twice, maybe even a third time. His eyes widen comically.

“Why?”

Misha stared at him curiously.

“Have you not seen how we look on camera?”

Jensen had in fact seen how the look on camera. He tried not to. He tried to suppress whatever feelings he had, after all he was married. Happily married. It wasn’t his fault that Misha was one of the few people who still found way to amaze him every day. Or that his eyes were so intense that half the staring that happens isn’t intentional. He tried to suppress this all before, but it hurt Misha. It hurt their friendship, so Jensen hid it as best he could. He stares down at his plate, messing with his food. Jared picks up the script and looks at it as well. He smiles.

“Well it’ll make the fans happy.”

Misha nods.

“Come on Jensen, what’s the big deal?”

Jensen shakes his head but says nothing, he just gets up and throws his plate away. He walks out of the tent. Misha and Jared watch him leave, Jared just nods his head towards the exit and tells Misha to go. Misha walks out of the tent catching a glimpse of Jensen before he turns a corner. He jogs along the walkway, finding him sitting by the props trailer.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Mish, just leave it alone.”

Misha plops down next to Jensen.

“Not gonna happen, just tell me, is it because of the script? Or is something else bothering you?”

Jensen sighs.

“It’s nothing.”

“Jackles, if it was nothing you wouldn’t have walked out and left Jared and I. So what is it?”

“I can’t do that scene.”

Misha looks confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t, I just can’t.”

Misha stands up and faces Jensen.

“Is this about saying _I love you_ to Cas?”

“Kinda.”

“Jensen, it’s character dialogue and it’s ultimately your choice if those words are said romantically. Why are you so wound up about this?”

Jensen looks up and sees Misha’s distress and confusion, he stands up.

“Dammit, I can’t Misha, I’m not being homophobic trust me far from it, but I can’t do it. I can’t say I love you to you like that on screen.”

Misha looks hurt, but he presses on and stares at Jensen.

“I get it.”

Jensen looks at Misha again his eyes watering.

“No you don’t, Mish. It wouldn’t _just_ be Dean saying it to Cas.”

“What?”

Jensen paces.

“Dammit Misha, I mean my stupid self decided to fall in love with a married man, while married with a baby on the way, and now I have to profess my love to him on screen because my character is essentially an extension of myself. And I just can’t, I can't take the damn rejection or the thought of it possibly hurting Danneel or Vicki, or the kids for that matter. That's why, okay?”

Jensen doesn’t wait for his reply, he storms off heading to his trailer, realizing what it is he just said. He takes out his phone and begins dialing. The phone line rings in his ear as he paces in a frantic state. What did he just do? These, these _feelings_ weren’t supposed to come out into the light. What is Danneel going to think? The phone continues to ring, voicemail eventually picking up.

“Hey, sweetie. Can you just call me back when you can?”

He shoves the phone in his pocket and curses. He continues to walk, he nears his trailer’s door before feeling a buzz in his pocket, the screen showing a picture of a sonogram and his wife smiling at it. He answers.

“Hey.”

Danneel’s voice is as sweet as honey.

“Hey, honey. I got your message. Sorry I couldn’t answer.”

Jensen smiles, his words getting caught in his throat.

“I’m sorry Dani…”

You could practically hear the worry in her voice.

“I don’t understand why are you sorry?”

“I did something stupid. I am so sorry Danneel, I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted any of this. I don’t know why this happened.”

“Okay, what did you do? I can’t help if I don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

Jensen is tearing up at this point, he wipes his eyes and clears his throat.

“I fell in love. I fell in love with Misha, like an idiot, knowing I have one of the most amazing people in the world as a wife, I let myself fall in love with someone else. And I told him, God I just spat it out because I was frustrated. I told him and I don't know what’s gonna happen. I know it sounds stupid but I did and I don’t know what to do. I love him so much and I don’t even know how he feels but I can’t lie to you. I’m so sorry, this isn’t fair to you, to the baby, I’m sorry.”

The line goes quiet for a minute, then Danneel lets out a breath.

“Do you still love me?”

“What?”

Danneel’s voice is soft, uncertain, scared.

“Do you still love me Jensen?”

“Yes, yes. Danneel I love you. I really do.”

“Then I don’t see a problem, so your heart is big enough to love more than one person. I love you and I support you and your happiness if that is with someone else then so be it. Tell me if your love for Misha is reciprocated, do you think you can love us both enough to try and make this work?”

Jensen cracks a smile, of course Danneel would support him.

“If there is a chance that he loves me too, trust me you’ll be the first to know.  How am I lucky enough to have you?”

“Cause I said yes. For better or for worse remember? And this is not even within the realm of worse. This, we’ll make it through this, and besides it is someone I trust. I know Misha wouldn’t want to hurt any of us either.”

Jensen wipes the tears from his cheeks, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Call me if and when you and  Misha talk things out.”

Danneel hangs up, Jensen feels a small wave of relief. He turns around to walk back to the food tent, when he sees Misha a few steps in front of him. Misha pulls him by the arm when he reaches him, taking him to a nearby bench.

“You do not get to do that and just leave before I even have a chance to say something.”

Jensen gulps, he doesn’t want the rejection. He really doesn’t. Misha huffs, he stares at Jensen confusion furrowing his brows.

“When?”

“I’m sorry?”

“When, Jensen? When did your feelings for me start?”

“I- I don't know.”

Misha looks at him, there is no anger in his eyes only a silent plea. He sits in the bench covering his face with his hands, leaving Jensen standing. Jensen runs his hand over his mouth.

“I don’t know exactly when Mish, I mean I guess they've been there since the start but I know that I could only start labeling them as romantic when we were filming season seven.”

Misha stares up at him in disbelief, he stands and punches Jensen’s arm, hard.

“You asshole, you mean to tell me that you pushed me away that year because you were having a gay crisis over your feelings for me? You left me in the dust as if I did something wrong Jensen. I couldn't understand why you were so cold to me, what I did to piss you off, even Jared and the others noticed. ”

Jensen stops, he opens his mouth and then closes it again.

“I didn’t meant to.”

“You idiot.”

Jensen smiles, he looks at Misha.

“So I confessed my love for you and all you do is complain?”

“I have a right to don't I?”

“Yeah, but I did apologize profusely, when I realized I was hurting you. But Mish, do you? I mean do you love me back? Or am I making an even bigger idiot out of myself?”

"Shut up.”

Misha takes a step forward, staring at the space between him and Jensen. 

“Don't push me away like that again Jensen, please.”

Jensen nods, stepping closer, the space between them diminishing as Jensen reaches for Misha and pulls him into a hug. He lets go of him slowly.

“I'm sorry I hurt you Mish, you know that's the last thing I want.”   
Misha smiles.

“I know, and if you have to ask, I feel the same way. I love you too.”

Jensen beams at him, he throws his arms around Misha and nearly causes them to fall. Misha talks inaudibly into Jensen’s shoulder. He moves slightly and speaks up again.

“Are we allowed to kiss?”

Jensen looks down at Misha’s lips, the temptation of pressing his lips to them growing.

“We can’t Mish, at least not yet.”  
Misha smiles sweetly and caresses Jensen’s cheek instead.

“I understand.”

Jensen looks around, no one’s is near them, he looks back to Misha who still has his hands carefully placed on Jensen’s hips. Jensen takes a small breath before pressing his lips to the side of Misha's head.

“I want to, so bad, but we need to talk to the girls, together. Danneel already knows, kind of.”

Misha nods and lets go of him and looks up and down at Jensen’s wardrobe, Jensen wearing his normal clothing aside from a pair of boots, adding a couple inches to his height.

“Are you wearing Dean’s boots?”

Jensen laughs.

“Maybe.”

Misha laughs and smacks Jensen's side, he steps back a step and turns to see Jared coming up with Rachel closely behind. Jensen waves at them and they both start walking towards them.

“I’ll talk to Vicki as soon as I can.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Danneel.”

 


	2. The Kids Will Be Alright

The pages of a script turn as a pen twirls around someone's hand. The pen stops twirling and it finds the page, the ballpoint tip following along with the dialogue. As he continues to read, Jensen reaches across the small table of his trailer for a bottle of water. The writing on the pages below him marked as cues, highlighted in parts, and underlined as important. As he reads the next page he presses the pen down onto the page and writes in a corner of the page:

_ ‘Ask J.C about this’ _

A knock on the door of his trailer stops Jensen from turning the page again. He stands up and walks to the door, unlocking it and pushing the door ajar. Misha smiles up at him in greeting before stepping up into the trailer. Jensen turns toward the table and grabs the script. He gives it to Misha.

“Any idea on how to approach this?”

“What part? The script or your notes?”

“The script.”

Misha nods as he sits near the table.

“I'd say do what you wrote, talk to Jeremy about it.”

Jensen shakes his head. Misha turns the pages of the script looking over the notes Jensen scrawled in the pages. 

“Why  _ do _ you need to talk to him about it though, you’re technically not saying it to me right?”

“I know, that’s not it though.”

Misha hands the script to Jensen, he looks down at the page to where Misha is pointing, the words on the page encircled in ballpoint pen.

“I mean I look at it and the intentions make sense, it works for the plot, and it does make sense with the characters but I just don’t think that Dean would… Ugh say that.”

Jensen looks at the script, the words staring back at him.

“Why?”

“I don't know man just doesn't seem right.”

Misha sits on the chair beside the table arms crossed looking at Jensen. Jensen rolls up the script in his hand before looking at Misha.

“Don't look at me like that.”

Misha sighs. 

“Like what?”

“Like you're disappointed.”

Misha's face softens. Jensen leans against the counter. 

“It's not like it think Dean wouldn't feel or be able to feel like that, especially for Cas but I don't think he'd outright say it, he’s only ever said it to his mom in a memory, and maybe Sam when they were kids.”

“Fair enough.” 

Misha scoots over on his seat and pats on the cushion next to him. Jensen smiles and smacks Misha's arm with the script before tossing it back on the table and plopping down next to him. 

“So what's up?”

Misha laughs at him.

“Nice transition.”

“Shut up, tell me how you are. The kids? Vicki?”

“West is well he is getting used to Maison being around, and Vicki’s good. A little worn out you know, first few months are fucking sleepless. I just wish I could help her more. But that is not what we're supposed to be talking about Jackles.”

Jensen stand up and paces.

“I know, Danneel talked to me about it too, she says she wants to sit down with both of us and Vicki too and talk about it. She's been sending me wiki pages and articles on Polyamory and open marriages my phone’s been blowing up with all the attachments she's sent.”

“Really? Wow, she's on top of it, what about her pregnancy how's that going?”

Jensen’s face lights up.

“Mish, she's good, so good. She's starting to show more and I don't know, I mean I'm excited but I'm also scared.”

“You're gonna be a dad, it's normal to be scared. I know I was.”

Jensen sits back down with Misha leaning his head on Misha's shoulder. 

“That's not why I'm scared.”

Misha lifts his arm up and around Jensen's body resting it around him. He cards his hand through Jensen’s hair. 

“We’ll be fine.”

“What about the kids?”

“Well it'll be a while before any of our kids can ask questions, and when that time comes I'm sure we'll have it figured it out.”

Jensen turns to face Misha.

“So what you're saying is we're making it up as we go along?”

Misha laughs making Jensen head bounce lightly on his shoulder.

“Yes, Dean that is exactly what I'm saying.”

“Okay.”

Jensen readjusts himself in Misha's arms, laying his head on Misha's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“Tired?”

“Hmm, yeah I guess I'm just worried. I want this to work but I don't wanna hurt the girls or the kids.”

Misha pushes Jensen up to meet his eyes, he traces Jensen's cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. He rests their foreheads together and closes his eyes.

“God knows I don't want to hurt them either. But you, you came into my life and changed everything. I love Vicki and if I know anything about her, which I do. She will support this. Hell we’ll be lucky if she doesn't start writing another Threesome Handbook featuring the marvelous misadventures of her husband and her husband’s lover.” 

Jensen laughs and nods at him.

“Besides Jensen, Danneel is wonderful and understanding and we  _ are _ waiting until we can openly discuss this with both of them. We haven't even kissed yet, do you know how hard that's been?”

Misha takes his hands out from underneath Jensen and turns onto his side resting his face on his hands. He looks at Jensen, his eyes unwavering as he smiles at him. He pulls himself up and presses his lips to Jensen’s temple. 

“Waiting sucks.”

Misha nods in agreement, sitting up and reaching over Jensen to grab the script. Jensen reaches up at Misha, whose hips are above his head. He pokes at his sides, making Misha jolt.

“Really?”

Jensen shrugs.

“Just give me the script so we can run through it.”

Misha holds out the script, Jensen reaches for it. He flips through it to find the scene he’d just been highlighting.

“Where do you wanna go from?”

Misha goes to sit back down, grabbing a folded up script from his back pocket before doing so. He looks at the page Jensen has opened and then back up at him,

“The scene is supposed to be split up a lot, between Amanda, Rachel, Jared, Mark, you and I; so anywhere really we’ll just skip around if you want to work around the fight scene since we still have to block it.”

“Okay.”

Jensen shifts in his seat, turning his body to fully face Misha. He glances over the script again and hums as he skims over the text on the page to find a starting point.

“Um, you want to start a page before our fight scene?”

Misha flips the scripts pages and nods. 

“Sure.”

Misha clears his throat.

_ “I can resupply the Prophet, Dean.” _

_ “You know, why don't, uh, why don't Sam and I take it over to him, and you can get back to your mission? Finding the other half of the Demon Tablet -- that is priority, isn't it?” _

_ “I can't let you take that, Dean.” _

Jensen coughs and looks intensely at Misha, emulating what Dean’s reactions would be.

_ “Can't or won't?” _

“ _ Both _ .”

They both flip the page.

_ “How did you get out of Purgatory, Cas?----- Just tell me how you got out of Purgatory. Be honest with me -- for the first time since you've been back -- and this is yours.” _

Misha looks at Jensen, breathing out.

“And I start trying attack you.”

Jensen stifles a laughs before looking back down at the page, there’s a couple more lines before the fight scene, he wants to rehearse, he does, but he’s too distracted.

“Ummm.”

He looks down at the page again.

_ “Cas. Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this.” _

They sit there for a good minute, in silence, Misha stands up abruptly and stretches. He looks down at Jensen who is still staring at the script.

“What’s wrong?”

Jensen shakes his head. He starts laughing, almost as if he was panicking. This was too much, the rehearsing, the avoidance of the subject. It’s only been a couple of days since they told each other, since Jensen called Danneel in a frantic state telling her how sorry he was, telling her that he was sorry he fell in love with one of his best friends. Danneel calmed him down and asked two simple questions which he answered yes to easier than he thought,  _ do you still love me? _ and  _ do you think you love us both enough to make it work? _ Jensen has felt better since then but the anxiety was still there. They still needed to figure out plans to see and talk to Danneel and Vicki. They both decided that they should wait to figure everything before kissing, before opening a door that couldn’t be shut. He’s pulled back into reality by the way Misha stares at him.

“Nothing it’s just that we are trying to rehearse a fucking scene with Dean practically professing his damn love to Cas while both of us are so distracted by all this stuff going on between us and it’s just...it’s weird.”

Misha stands and walks the small space to him. He puts an arm on Jensen’s chin slowly pulling it up. He stares at him with almost the same intensity as their characters. He smooths his thumb over Jensen’s cheek. Jensen’s eyes stay on Misha's as Misha smiles at him.

“I know how weird it is. We love each other and love our wives at the same time. It's a badly written love trope. I know.”

Jensen sighs. He pulls back from Misha's grasp slightly, only to cover Misha's hand with his own and lower them down to their chests.

“We need to tell Jared too huh?”

“Jared will be as accepting and as teasing as he's always been, but yes we should tell him.”

Jensen nods. 

“He’s filming with Rachel and Mark right now. I’ll text him so I can talk to him when we both get a break.”

Misha lets go of Jensen’s hand. Jensen grabs his phone from the table and composes a message to Jared, as he presses send a knock on the door is heard. Misha steps further from Jensen, Jensen huffing out a breath and running his hand behind his neck. A younger looking man, a PA, steps foot in the door barely passing the threshold. 

“Jensen, you’re needed in make up. Something about the fight scene”

He looks at Jensen, who nods. And then at Misha.

“Oh and Misha, they’ll call you in a couple minutes to go to wardrobe and change. We’ll be filming with you and Amanda first, once the current scene is wrapped.”

Misha gives him a thumbs up.

“You got it. Thanks.”

The PA walks away from the trailer leaving the door slightly ajar. Jensen steps back into Misha’s personal space, he opens his mouth and closes it again. Misha smiles at him and kisses his temple, he grabs his script from seat where he left and turns to face Jensen. 

“You wanna block the scene when we both get back?”

“Yeah.” 

Jensen looks down at his phone, the message sent and delivered, this was really happening.


	3. Lights! Camera! Action!

Rachel stands at her mark, shaking her head at Jared. There is a couple of feet between them as the face a wall, sigils painted in red filling the space. A couple cameras face them in each direction.

_ “Wait -- so I took how many bullets for you guys, and you didn't even look for me?”  _

Rachel holds the can of spray paint in her hand as Jared sprays the wall with his, the red tint making the sigil they were supposed to paint more visible.

_ “Like, once?” _

She scoffs.

_ “My hero. What's with all the ‘trial’ and ‘being damaged’ crap?” _

Jared stops spraying for a second to look at Rachel. 

_ “Look, no disrespect, but you haven't exactly been the most, uh, trustworthy person in our lives, Meg.” _

_ “You're not gonna tell me? Seriously? How am I not team Sam?”  _

Jared tries spraying the paint again, the paint coming out in short bursts with a hiss, he shakes it not paying attention to Rachel delivering the rest of her line.

“CUT!”

Jared stops and looks up.

“Sorry, can’s empty and I still have half a sigil left…”

Rachel starts laughing and hands him her can, she goes towards the prop master who is already holding one out for her. Thomas talks to his AD for a moment then looks back up at them.

“Okay, reset. We’ll go from Rachel’s last line.”

Rachel breathes in and out.

“And action!”

_ “You're not gonna tell me? Seriously? How am I not team Sam?”  _

Jared starts painting the last of the sigil.

_ “Fine. Whatever it is, you okay dying over it? You don't want to say, fine. But remember, I spent time in that walking corpse of yours. I know your sad, little thoughts and feelings.” _

Jared stares at her.

_ “That's creepy.” _

_ “Here's what I remember. Deep down, in parts you never let see the light of day, you want to live a long, normal life away from creepy old things like me.” _

Filming the rest of the scene goes without a hitch, until Mark joins them that is. Then it’s all laughs until they can finally get through a full take before Rachel has to have blood and makeup put on her during her fight scene with Mark. There is a twenty minute break where Jared goes and gets food, his portion of the scene almost done. Jared pulls out his phone and takes it off airplane mode, he receives a couple of emails, some messages from Gen, and a text from Jensen, he opens the message icon and checks the messages. Two picture messages from Gen, one of Thomas, along with a selfie with him with the caption:  _ We miss you _ . He opens Jensen’s message, it reads:  _ Can we talk after you’re done with your scene? Misha has to shoot with Amanda before we shoot ours so I have time. _ He can’t walk back to his trailer until the shoot for the scene is over, so he responds to both messages sending heart emojis and a selfie of his own to Gen and a quick reply of :  _ Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.  _  to Jensen. Jared sits for a few more minutes before every one is called to places. The scene is almost finished, twenty minutes later and Jared’s off to his trailer. He walks to the trailer and sees Jensen waiting for him outside, his face slightly bruised and bloody, they were filming what the directors were calling the crypt scene next. 

“Hey buddy what’s up?”

Jared pats Jensen’s shoulder as he reaches for the door. He turns the handle of the door before stepping back to open it, he sees Jensen closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Jared, I..um...I need to talk to you man.”

Jared’s eyes widened with concern as they both stepped into the trailer. 

“Are Danneel and the baby okay? Are you okay?”

Jensen smiles a bit at his best friends concern.

“They’re both okay, I promise, this is about me.”

Jared sits down as Jensen paces. He’s nervous and he doesn’t understand why, this is his best friend of over a decade now. He’s accepting, Jensen knows this, but he can’t help to have this feeling of anxiety and fear. 

“I love Misha.”

Jared looks at Jensen and opens a water bottle bringing it to his lips.

“Okay, I love Misha too.”

Jensen flails his arms as Jared drinks his water. 

“No, not like that. I mean I actually  _ love _ him.”

Jared swallows hard.

“Oh, what are, what are you going to do?”

Jensen stops for a minute. 

“I don’t know… I mean I know what to do just not how to do it.”

Jared shifts in his seat.

“Have you told Danneel?”

“Yeah, Danneel knows, so does Mish, and well Vicki does to now.”

Jared looks at him intently He looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say.

“Well, does Misha love you back?”

Jared says is almost teasingly as if trying to pry an answer he already knows from Jensen. Jensen takes a deep breath and smiles at Jared. A wave of relief washes over him. There were tears in his eyes on the brink of falling, his smile causing them to fall to his cheeks. He goes to wipe his eyes with the collar of his shirt. He looks up at Jared’s welcoming smile and lets out a nervous laugh. He blinks trying to keep anymore tears from falling. He looks back over to Jared who’s still expecting an answer.

“Yeah. Yeah he does.”

Jared stands up and walks over to Jensen. He hugs Jensen tightly, Jensen melting into the hug. Jared pats him on the back a couple times before letting him go.

“Thank you.”

Jensen looks at Jared confused.

“For what?”

“For telling me, I know it’s not an easy situation and your life got at least ten times crazier now that you and Misha have something going on.”

Jensen laughs. It feels like a weight is off his shoulders now that Jared knows.

“Yeah, I won’t lie, I thought telling you was gonna go a lot worse.”

Jared stares at him and chuckles.

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t accept you loving a dude? Or was it about loving more than one person?”

“I don’t know man. Both?”

Jared rolls his eyes. 

“You do realize I wouldn’t care about who you love as long as you’re happy right? Ohh and look up polyamory, I’m sure Misha and Vicki know something about it but just look it up. Trust me.”

Jensen throws his head back in laughter.

“Danneel told me that too.”

Jared grins and pulls out his laptop. 

“Hold on, I need to show you this. But keep going I'm listening.”

Jensen watches him as he types into the search bar.

“Jared, she even sent me a link to freaking Urban Dictionary, the Polyamory Wikipedia page and then left me a voicemail telling me she loves me and that we’ll figure all this stuff out together. The four of us. She’s the one who told Vicki, Misha was about to call her when Vicki called him and talked to him about setting up a time for us all to meet.”

“Damn, they are on top of it.”

Jensen smiles.

“Yeah we got lucky, our wives are amazing.” 

He slaps Jared’s arm.

“Our friends are pretty great too.”

Jared turns to Jensen and pushes the screen back. It shows a t-shirt with simple lettering on it. It reads:

**Polyamory is wrong!**

**It's either multiamory or polyphilia.**

**But mixing greek and latin roots? Wrong!**

Jared smirks as he clicks a button to add it to his cart.

“I am so getting this for you.”

Jensen bites his lip to contain his laughter. 

“Yep, you are definitely my best friend.”

* * *

 

_ “There has to be another way.” _

_ “This isn't right.” _

Misha paces around the room anxiously.

_ “Do you realize what that tablet can do for us?” _

_ “I…” _

_ “For heaven?” _

_ “I won't hurt Dean.” _

_ “Yes. You will. You are.” _

Amanda looks frightening as she depicts the angel Naomi, the directors sit behind the camera, looking at the scene unfold. A few crew members walk behind the set and begin to set timers for the lights. The scene continues, only stopping when both Amanda and Misha laugh. The soft white lights behind Amanda turn to a triad gradient of colors, blues, pinks and purples blending on the white windows and canvas. They restart, taking the scene from Misha’s last line.

“ _ I won’t hurt Dean.”  _

He speaks with inflection and tonality, as if to stand his ground. A pause, Misha holds his head, looking up slowly at Amanda.

“ _ What have you done to me?”  _

_ “Just relax, Castiel. Let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing.” _

Misha re-delivers the line, adding her name, he takes slow steps back while staring at Amanda, scared. 

_ “What have I done to you?! Do you have any idea what it's like out there? There's blood everywhere, and it's on your hands. After everything you did -- to us, to heaven. I fixed you, Castiel. I fixed you!” _

“CUT!”

Both Amanda and Misha reset, looking at each other.

“I didn’t mess up the line right?”

Misha shakes his head.

“No, probably not, it might be some background thing.”

A technician walks behind Amanda towards the corner wall, as she turns she sees a lower part of the background flickering on and off, the technician fidgets with the wiring. He speaks into a walkie talkie, and the light turns back on to a shade of pink. The directors look back to Misha and Amanda.

“Okay reset, take it from Misha’s next line.”

Misha breathes in and back out, he hears the director yell action. They get through the scene, the cameras staying around Misha as he hits the desk in front of him in a despaired state, Amanda watching him stoically. Misha continues each throw to the table, eliciting no response from Amanda. When a reaction does occur, a couple of cameras are already facing Amanda, hitting her from a few angles.

_ “You have to choose, Castiel -- us or them.” _

There is a two second pause as the tech team check the last light effect. The last line is delivered by Amanda, a set of screams as white light engulfs the room they are in.

“CUT! That’s a wrap.”

The directors slide out of their seats, the cameras are slid off of tripods and the lights begin to dim. The crew walk off the set and make way to the next set, Amanda and Misha following closely behind. Amanda waves good bye to Misha as she turns to head back to wardrobe, her scenes for the day finished. Misha feels a vibration in his trench coat pocket, a text from Jensen:  _ Jared knows.  _ He starts to type out a reply, looking up to make sure he hit no one. He spots Jensen and quickly deletes his reply, his pace quickens a bit as he makes his way to Jensen, who is talking to one of the makeup designers. He nods intently.

“So we are going to be off screen, and with each punch well pause the footage and bloody you up piece by piece.”

The makeup designer sees Misha and smiles.

“Hey Misha, I was just telling Jensen about your next scene. We’ll be pausing the scene at a couple different spots to put makeup on him as well as on your hand and trench coat.”

Misha nods in agreement as she gets called over to another part of the set. They watch as the set comes to life, the cameras being positioned and the lighting shaping the atmosphere. Misha lays his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen turns his head and and lays it gently against Misha’s head.

“So how did Jared take it?”

Jensen lifts his head.

“You were right.”

Misha moves off of Jensen’s shoulder and turns to face Jensen. He breaks into a smile.

“I’m glad. I told you he would be supportive.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on let’s get this show on the road.”

The walk on set, as the make it to their marks prop masters and make up designers walk up to them, handing Misha an angel blade to put in his sleeve and Jensen a flashlight as they get both of their current stage makeup fixed.

The directors sit in their chairs, Jensen spots Jeremy at the far end of the room, talking to Robbie and Thomas. He excuses himself as Misha continues to be helped by makeup. Jensen walk to Robbie, patting him on the back and making his presence know.

“Hey, can I ask y’all a quick question?”

Robbie looks puzzled as does Jeremy but they wave for him to go ahead.

“Dean’s um...confession. Should we use those words exactly? I mean he hasn't said them to anyone but his mom and maybe Sammy when they were kids.”

Jeremy looks at both Thomas and Robbie.

“Do you think he wouldn’t say it?”

Jensen exhales deeply.

“Well not outright, I think that he doesn’t know how to express how he feels for Cas, or for anyone for that matter. But I mean if you guys want me to try, I will.”

Jeremy looks at the set.

“Well regardless, Cas is important to Dean and the end result proves it so I don’t know, guys what do you think?”

Robbie hums as he thinks. Thomas just shrugs but speaks up first.

“We can try it with the actual text first and if it doesn’t work, decide then.”

Jensen nods.

“Sounds good. Thank you guys.”

They all nod and begin to sit in their chairs, as Jensen makes way to his mark. Misha squints and shoots him a questioning look.

“That about the script?”

“Yeah, we are gonna try original dialogue and if it doesn’t work we’ll revise.”

Misha goes to say something but is cut off by the camera crew calling their attention. Thomas tells them to begin at Castiel’s first line.

_ “Dean…”  _

The camera’s around Misha pan as he points towards and old box alongside the wall.

_ “That's it.”  _

Jensen shines the flashlight towards the wall, finding the prop box easily. Jensen and Misha get into the scene easily, Thomas calling cut only a few times to fix angling and spot lights. They reach the part of the scene which they rehearsed earlier that day in a manner of a thirty minutes. Jensen is holding onto a stone slab as Misha delivers his line.

_ “I can't let you take that, Dean.” _

Jensen stares at him.

_ “Can't or won't?” _

Misha plants himself and stares at him.

_ “Both.” _

Jensen looks down at the tablet as he breathes out and steps forward and around the crypt, looking at Misha. His tone changes as he speaks his next line.

_ “How did you get out of Purgatory, Cas?” _

Misha walks towards Jensen a stoic, almost dead look in his eyes, causing Jensen to walk backwards as he grips the slab tighter.

_ “Just tell me how you got out of Purgatory. Be honest with me -- for the first time since you've been back---” _

Jensen nods towards the slab of stone.

_ “--- and this is yours.”  _

Misha tugs at his sleeve causing the blade to fall. It falls too fast hitting the floor. Jensen doesn’t look at Misha in hopes of maintaining character, Misha fails to contain his laughter and kneels to pick the blade up.

“Dammit, we were doing so well…”

He looks at Jensen who is stifling his laughter by biting his lip. He puts the angel blade back in his sleeve, nodding at the crew when ready. Misha drops the blade down again, it slides perfectly into his hand.

_ “Cas. Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this.” _

Misha raises his arm, he swings the angel blade down towards Jensen. Jensen raises his arms along with the stone up. The crew hits light cues as the blade touches the stone, a thunderous sound echoing as the contact happens. They reset, Misha standing only a foot or two away from Jensen, the take continues with the cameras covering both Jensen and Misha’s reactions. 

_ “Cas, fight this! This is not you! Fight it!” _

_ “What have you done to me, Naomi?” _

_ “Who's Naomi?!” _

Jensen tenses for a moment. This is the part that he's worried about. This fight scene leads to those words. He doesn't let that show as he evades each strike with the blade using the stone as a shield.

_ “Cas!” _

Jensen calls out his name in plea, Misha’s expression is blank, robotic. Jensen takes a look between Misha and the stone, he pouts his lips slightly and swings to hit Misha, the blow doesn’t reach him, Misha takes Jensen’s hand and twists, Jensen yelling as if in pain. The crew jots down the frame, editors to add a bone snapping sound effect later. The camera pans down as the tablet gets thrown from Jensen’s hand, the framing capturing the break of the stone with cues of lightning and thunder in the background. A camera covers the fight, Misha's hand nearing Jensen’s face with ferocity, it curves in the last second barely grazing his skin, the camera not catching the near miss. Thomas calls it and the makeup department works their way towards Jensen, painting a new wound on his cheek. They continue, each hit causing a pause. Each pause allowing Jensen's makeup to take the effect of a real fight. Misha continues to aim hits at Jensen's jaw bone. Jensen looks up at him.

“You hit like a girl.”

Misha instantly breaks character, he starts to laugh. He tries again near hitting Jensen in the face twice more before Jensen breaks character.

“Dammit! It hurts.”

Misha shakes his head but listens anyway as Jensen points to his neck.

“It doesn’t hurt here.”

Misha forms a fist and places in near Jensen’s jaw line.

“Okay, does it hurt when I hit you here?”

Jensen makes a general motion towards his head.

“Here.” 

Misha tries continue the take but misses, the blow makes the angel blade in his hand to fall and roll on the floor. Thomas calls cut. Misha gets his blade handed back to him. And steps into position, holding Jensen by his shirt sleeve. Jensen’s face is all bloody and bruised, he looks up to Misha as the angel blade glistens under the set lighting. 

_ “You want it?” _

Misha looks at the tablet, a dispassionate look on his face.

_ “Take it! But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on, you coward. Do it. Do it!” _

Misha gears up for another hit. He fumbles, the blade sweaty in his hand now, he hits below his mark and grazes Jensen’s chin. 

“I need a Popsicle.”

Misha just taps his cheek and walks away as he laughs. Thomas yells cut once again. They grab some waters and rest for a few minutes. A take begins from the place they left off. Jensen is on his knees, his right arm bent to an uncomfortable degree as Misha holds the angel blade over his head. 

“Action!”

Misha's fist follows through with a brutal punch to Jensen.

_ “Cas... This isn't you. This isn't you.”  _

Jensen’s voice is pleading. Misha raises his arm to hit Dean again.

_ “Cas. Cas. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas...It's me----”  _

There’s a long pause as Jensen looks at Misha’s face, he breathes in deeply.

_ “ Cas please, I love you.” _

Misha reaches down, extending his hand to cover his cheek. 

“CUT!!!!.”

Both Misha and Jensen stop in their positions and turn, to see Jeremy and Robbie whispering. Robbie walks over to them.

“We’ll try one more time with the line and then if it still doesn’t work we’ll change it.”

They both nod and realize Misha’s still holding onto Jensen’s hand. They switch back to their marked positions and listen for their cue.

_ “Cas, I- I love you, please.” _

“CUT!!!!”

Jensen stands up this time, walking over to Jeremy. 

“Are we trying something else?”

Jeremy scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah, just doesn’t seem like Dean.”

Robbie walk towards them a script in hand. He sits next to Jeremy and crosses out the “I love you,”  he taps his pen on the paper, thinking, he scribbles something down and passes it to Jeremy.

“How’s that?”

Jeremy reads over and nods as he gives it to Jensen. Jensen raises his eyebrows and hands the paper back to Jeremy.

“Can do.”

The scene is set once more, Jensen kneeling in front of Misha. The cameras cover both Jensen’s reactions and Misha’s body language.

_ “I know you can hear me. Cas...It's me---We're family. We need you.  _ I need you Cas, you’re my baby daddy…”

Misha laughs.

“Yeah I know. I know.”

“Why you laughing?”

“No, I know I love you too.”

Jensen waves his arm slightly. 

“I didn’t say I love you.”

“I know, but you wanted to say it.”

Misha looks down at Jensen a tender smile on his face. 

“No no you could do it… no no you love me.”

Jensen starts to mumble, a mix of in audible sounds and over exaggerated attempts at saying I love you.

“You know what don’t worry about it, I know what you mean.”

Misha looks at the blade still in his hand.

“I’m gonna put this down…no no I’m gonna hit you again.”

“Okay.”

They reset once more, the scene continuing from Jensen's line.

_ “I know you can hear me. Cas...It's me---We're family. We need you. I need you _ .”

Misha drops the blade his hand reaches towards Jensen's face, he places his hand over his cheek.

“ _ Cas? No- _ stop pulling my face toward your crotch... _ ” _

Misha slightly tugs at Jensen's face, Jensen tries to hold himself back, snaking Misha's stomach as he comes closer.

“Stop, stop, stop it.” 

He ends up between Misha's legs anyway as the crew laughs. He hits Misha's legs as he stays there. The rest of the scene is filmed with minor interruptions, the crew enjoying a few laughs from their antics. As Thomas calls it, make up walks to Jensen handing him a couple of wipes. He swipes them over his face taking most of the make up off his skin. He and Misha walk out together and head to wardrobe. Misha turns to Jensen, who is still wiping off some of the excess fake blood. 

“So was that as bad as you thought it would be?”

“Nah, seems like professing my love to you is pretty easy.”

Misha laughs at him.

“Smooth, Ackles. Very smooth.”

“Shut up. You love me.”

“That I do.”


	4. Best of Wives, Best of Women

The computer screen loads onto the new window. The cursor blinks in and out as the words “Skype.com” are being typed out. The screen shows an error message, the internet connection weak. 

“Jackles, would you just let me do it?”

Misha turns the laptop from where it sits, over to himself, it glides towards him in one swift motion, the page still loading. Crappy on location WiFi. 

“Remind me again why we can’t just use Facetime?”

Jensen rolls his eyes and looks at Misha.

“I don’t know man Jared said Skype is better.”

The page finally loads and allows them to type in a name or number. Jensen types in both Vicki and Danneel’s number and presses on the dial key.  The dial tone abruptly stops as the laptop screen suddenly has three screens on it. The first showing Jensen and Misha as they try to fit in the frames. The second with Danneel in workout gear, a towel around her neck smiling at them as they wave. And the third with Vicki, her hair in a loose bun and her glasses perched on the edge of her forehead. They all stay quiet, the sounds of toys being thrown from Vicki’s side echoing in the room. She huffs out a breath and fixes her glasses.

“So...you love each other.”

Misha groans as he hides in Jensen’s shoulder. He knew his wife would be the one to break the ice. Jensen stares at the screen his mouth hanging open a little. Danneel is laughing, she slowly catches her breath.

“Jensen, sweetie, close your mouth.”

Jensen closes his mouth immediately, he looks at Danneel, the camera is zoomed out enough on her end to see the beginning of her baby bump. Jensen smiles.

“How’s the baby… and the kids Vicki how are they?” 

He quickly looks at Vicki. Vicki covers her mouth as she yawns.

“They are hectic. Amazing but actual sleep would be really nice”.

Danneel looks down at her stomach and smiles as Vicki shares a story about West trying to play with Maison for the first time. Vicki’s smile never falters as she speaks, her tiredness melting away as she talks to all of them. She stops as West comes into view asking for a snack. She excuses herself and gets pulled away by West.

“So, we are getting sidetracked, aren't we boys?”

Danneel smirks at them. Misha smiles back at her as he responds.

“Yes, we are.”

Jensen’s phone buzzes. He looks down at the table, flipping his phone to see the screen, Jared asking if they're still on for lunch. He sends a quick reply to him and locks his phone again.

“Jared says hi Dani.”

“Does Jared know?”

Misha and Jensen both respond at the same time.

“He does.” “Yes.”

Vicki comes back into view, handing a towel to West and sending him on his way.

“Like I said hectic. Alright no more evading the subject. What do you want to do?”

Jensen and Misha look like fish out of water. A second later Jensen opens his mouth and a single word comes out.

“Polyamory.”

Danneel smiles while Vicki laughs.

“Danneel sent you links right?”

“Yeah.”

Misha adjusts himself to face Jensen directly and be able to see the screen. He looks back and forth from the screen to Jensen as he speaks. 

“So polyamory, cool. We need to figure out boundaries, communications, things we can and can't tell the kids.” 

Danneel looks at Jensen.

“Honestly as long as everyone is safe, and we communicate about what's happening. I don't mean tell each other every detail just let us know if you are happy and healthy. The kids, well we can explain that when we need to. At this point mine’s not born yet and yours are too small to remember any talk.”

Vicki nods.

“I just have one rule: Don't hurt each other. If you're feeling stressed or unsure about anything at point talk to all of us. We love you and want what is best for you. And for visitation purposes, is it okay if you guys come home for hiatus? We can plan trips as well so we don't create too much distance.”

Misha smiles at his wife.

“Okay, terms accepted.”

He turns to Jensen who is shocked at the amount of acceptance in the room. Misha lays his hand over Jensen’s.

“Yeah, sorry I'm just shocked. I didn't think it'd be this easy to talk to you both.”

Vicki nods at him as West crawls his way up the chair to sit on her lap. He fiddles with the computer screen causing Danneel and the boys to laugh. 

“Say hi West.”

He waves at them.

“Hi daddy!!”

Misha smiles at his son. 

“Hi West. Are you taking care of Maison?”

West nods vigorously and turns to whisper something in Vicki’s ear. Vicki says yes to his and places him on the ground. She turns back to the screen.

“Well Jensen we are pretty open minded.”

Jensen smiles, he looks at her.

“What about umm, physical contact?”

Misha's eyes grow wide as a blush creeps over his face. Vicki notices this and smirks.

“If you have each other's consent? It's fair game. I'll let you know Misha’s sensitivities too if you ever wanna be a bit adventurous.” 

She laughs and Danneel joins in.

“ I happen to know quite a few of Jensen’s weak spots.”

Jensen groans and puts his head down on the table, shifting the laptop a bit. By the time the girls laughing dies down, Jensen’s face is a light red, and Misha is trying to contain his smile. Misha takes pity on him and turns the screen to fully face him.

“So I’m assuming physical contact as Jensen put it is okay. Anything else we need to cover?”

Danneel looks thoughtfully at her keyboard.

“What about privacy?”

Jensen looks up and squints, he hadn’t thought of that. Just how much were they going to show to the world. He looks at Misha. He feels a knot in his throat as Misha speaks up.

“I don’t want to keep secrets, but the show and both of you-.”

Misha points two fingers towards Vicki and Danneel.

“- will face a lot of backlash and rumors, we will too but ours will be more network and PR related. I don’t want either of you or the kids to have to deal with unsupportive opinions, self-righteous idiocy, or unwarranted hate.”

Danneel beams at him.

“Misha, I love that you are concerned for us, but we can and will handle the hate thrown at us. Im sure Vicki agrees that we won't be the reason to keep you hidden.”

Jensen looks adoringly at his wife.

“Dani, I love you, but we aren’t hidden. The most important people in our lives know or will know, we don’t have to announce to the world that we’re together overnight especially when we are still trying to figure it out.”

Danneel and Vicki both nod. The screen door in Misha’s trailer creaks as it's pulled back, a hard hand knock on the door. Misha stands and goes to his door prying it open, Jared makes his way in with a plastic bag of snacks in his hand and a six pack in the other.

“You ready to see the episode?”

Jensen waves to him as Jared makes his way in. He sees the laptop on the table, Danneel on one part of the screen and Vicki hunched over talking to West in the other.

“I'm not interrupting am I?”

“No, I was just telling Danneel that the most important people in our lives already know about me and Misha.”

“Ohhh, Hi Danneel.”

Vicki finishes talking to West and sits back up, appearing in the frame.

“Hey, Vicki, how are the kids?”

Vicki groans at the audible crash that came from the living room as Jared finished his question.

“They are good, Maison is sleeping but I have to wake her up to feed her soon and West is making some sort of mess in the living room.”

Misha laughs and cringes a little when another loud bang is heard. 

“What is he doing?”

“I think he might be trying to build a fort.”

Danneel looks at her phone. 

“Hey guys, I love all of you but I gotta go.”

The chorus of goodbyes fills the room as Danneel logs off. Vicki stands as the baby monitor lights up.

“Duty calls.”

Another chorus of goodbyes flood the room, while Jensen gets up and hands Jared the remote to the T.V.  Misha puts away the laptop and plops down on Jensen’s recliner.

“So, what happened?”

Jared looks at both of them expectantly, his finger hovering over the power button

“Danneel and Vicki are unsurprisingly some of the most supportive people on this planet, that’s what happened.’

Misha laughs.

“That is why we married them.”

Jared shakes his head as he turns back to the T.V, the end credits for Arrow rolling.

They all sit down as the music starts. The screen fades and four words pop up:  **THE ROAD SO FAR.** An hour passes and the T.V is turned off, Jared stretches as he gets up, he pulls a sweater on and walks to the door as Misha tosses the remnants of their snacks in a trash bag. Jensen picks up the beer bottles from the floor, going over to Misha and getting the trash. He walks out the door, Jared following closely behind him and walks to the nearest garbage can.

“I’m proud of you Jensen.”

Jensen looks at Jared puzzled. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re finding happiness, you took a risk and now the two people you love are by your side. And I’m happy for you.”

“I love you too moose, but thank you. I’m still scared shitless, but I’m happy. And I’m glad to have you here with me.”

Jared hugs Jensen, and pats him on the back. He lets him go and looks back at Misha’s trailer.

“Go get ‘em tiger.”

Jensen laughs and shakes his head. He walks back to Misha’s trailer a smile on his face.


	5. The Dam Breaking

Hands moved slowly along the sides of his body, outlining every inch, grazing every curve. He arched as a hand reached hesitantly down to the trail of hair below his waistline, slowly lifting the seams of his boxer briefs. His body is flushed, each freckle illuminated by the pink tint in his skin. The hands tease him, leaving a sensation of excitement with each stroke. His own hands betray him as he reaches for the other body, he opens his eyes for the first time, seeing a tuft of dark brown hair as it lowers onto his abdomen. He shifts as he feels the burn of stubble as lips start to pepper kisses onto his stomach. The kisses become firmer, rising from his stomach up to his chest, the kisses layered with smiles and a sense of promise. Of a silent oath to remain together. He reaches for his other half, lifting himself up in the process. The kissing doesn't stop but rather moves from his chest to his neck, open mouthed and loving. He bites his lower lip trying to hold back a moan. The kissing stops momentarily as the lips search for something else, his lips. The kiss breaks something between them, a dam; a wall of some sort, the emotion pouring into each connection of lips, as if the kiss was their oxygen. Hands roam into hair and hold the back of each other's necks. As he pulls himself back, the sight of his lover makes him smile uncontrollably, the brown mass of hair now sticking up in all directions, and piercing blue eyes with pupils dilated to what seems an extreme. He smiles.

“I love you Mish.” 

A hand reaches to cup his cheek.

“I know.”

He turns slightly and places a kiss on the hand still caressing his cheek. The bed is not large but it is comfortable enough for them to fit, slotted together. Their limbs tangled as they lazily press their lips together, sweetly, carefully. Misha turns to face Jensen, his leg swinging over Jensen’s hip, he works at Jensen’s boxers slipping them off as his lips press onto Jensen’s neck. Jensen bucks up, wanting some form of friction, Misha’s actions too teasing. He feels as if he were to come undone under his lover’s kiss alone, the sensation of allowance, of knowing that this is no longer forbidden too much. He pushes himself up, holding onto Misha’s face as he flattens a hand on his chest, lowering him onto the mattress. He moves himself to straddle Misha, his and Misha’s cocks both aching for touch. Misha’s hands come up to hold onto Jensen’s waist, Jensen rocks his hips slowly, their moans muffled as Jensen lowers himself to kiss Misha. The pace quickens as Misha’s hands knead into Jensen’s soft ass.

Misha raises a single hand to caress Jensen’s face. Jensen smiles down at him, his hair mussed, his eyes blown, and every freckle on his body painting constellations as if it were a night sky. Misha presses a quick peck to Jensen’s lips.

“Can I try something?”

Jensen climbs off of Misha and lays on his back. He sees Misha get up and search a drawer for something. He comes back two items in hand. A condom and an unopened bottle of lube.

Jensen smirks.

“Only one condom?”

Misha smiles as he climbs back onto the bed.

“Let’s get through round one first, yeah?”

Jensen gets on his knees, his hard cock bobbing. He pulls Misha’s face in and kisses him tenderly. Misha responds to the kiss and smiles into it, he pushes Jensen slightly back and holds up the lube.

“You are gonna open me up.”

Jensen’s eyes widen in realization. Misha climbs into the bed, pulling a pillow underneath his back for support. Misha doesn’t move as Jensen finds his way to the bed, Misha’s round ass an inch away from him. His breath ghosts on Misha’s skin causing him to shiver, 

“Do you want me to walk you through it Jackles?”

Jensen doesn’t respond, he just kisses the side of Misha’s inner thigh, he fiddles with the lube wrapping, squirting a few drops on his fingers. He presses open mouthed kisses innermost parts of Misha’s thighs, spreading them slightly. He runs a lubed finger around Misha’s hole, a silent gasp coming from Misha. He presses a little more, each movement deliberate. He pushes it in and continues the motion, one finger quickly becoming two. He curves his fingers slightly when Misha groans.

“There, right-- right there.”

He works at Misha’s prostate, a nervous hand coming up to wrap around Misha’s leaking cock, he runs his thumb over the head, beads of pre-cum rolling off. Misha’s bucks up into Jensen’s hand.

“You- you have to stop. I want you inside me when I cum.”

Jensen slowly removes his fingers, Misha shuddering at the sensation.  Jensen rips open the condom’s package and slides it on, the feeling of his hand on his erection a wave of relief.

“Mish, can I look at you?”

Misha pushes himself up and looks at Jensen, he bites his lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Misha lays back down as Jensen comes closer, he presses into Misha slowly, both moaning as Jensen slowly bottoms out. He thrusts rhythmically, his hand coming up to hold Misha’s hand above his head. Jensen kisses Misha, each movement of their bodies framed by a separation or connection. Jensen hits Misha’s prostate again and again, Misha panting, his skin peppered with sweat beads and small hickeys. Jensen takes Misha’s cock in his hand matching the pace of his thrusting, he moves his hands with a renewed confidence, each tug eliciting a stifled moan from Misha. His orgasm overwhelms him, Misha pulsing around his cock, both receptive to the others sensitivities, Jensen comes only seconds after Misha. Pools of white splattering his and Jensen’s torsos. He breathes heavily as he lowers himself and kisses Misha’s sweat soaked temple.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He pulls out slowly as to not hurt Misha. He throws out the condom, and wets a small towel to clean them off. He gently cleans Misha’s stomach, tracing the hip bones and teasing the ticklish sides. He places the towel on the floor next to them and goes back on to the bed. Jensen kisses Misha sweetly, rolling onto his side and bring him into his arms. Misha places a hand over Jensen’s chest. He looks up at Jensen.

“Round two, you’re bottoming.”

Jensen only smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> To request fics/ficlets/drabbles: [ fallenandinlovewithhumanity](%E2%80%9Dfallenandinlovewithhumanity.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

**Author's Note:**

> Art made by nonexistenz  
>   
> Story by fallenandinlovewithhumanity 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] As the Scene Unfolds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929389) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz)




End file.
